


Mal's Dolls

by ENC95



Series: Humble Origins [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Fire, Gen, Kid Fic, Toys, very young kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil fairy’s eye glow a deadly shade of green. “Come out.” She roars as the rest of the child comes out. <br/>Drizella takes the child it come into the world crying loudly at having been pushed out into the world before she was ready. “Is it a boy? If it’s a boy get rid of the dreadful creature.”<br/>“No, mistress.” The stepsister cleans the child and gives it to the evil woman. “It is a girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal's Dolls

“That’s my wicked girl.” As she placed a hand over her stomach, she smile that evil smile when a hard kick answered her hand.

The mistress of all evil was going to have an apprentice soon a little girl that would be evil just like her. It was all part of the plan that was unclear to her, but a child would be or could be would one day be the end of her imprisonment. If there was one thing Maleficent was it was patient. The woman waited sixteen years for her curse to come true. And, this really won’t be waiting no this will evil reborn.

“Push mistress.” The midwife says as Maleficent groans.

“This is taking too long, make it come faster.” The evil woman barks at the midwife.

Drizella, who prided herself on being the toughest sister, looks at the great horned woman with fear in her eyes. “Um mistress, its suck.”

The evil fairy’s eye glow a deadly shade of green. “Come out.” She roars as the rest of the child comes out.

Drizella takes the child it come into the world crying loudly at having been pushed out into the world before she was ready. “Is it a boy? If it’s a boy get rid of the dreadful creature.”

“No, mistress.” The stepsister cleans the child and gives it to the evil woman. “It is a girl.”

Taking the child in her arms, she looks at the tiny creature. There is Tuff of purple hair on the head. Her eyes are glowing green and for just a minute Maleficent’s eye glow back. “Now be quiet.”

**Five years later**

Mal was playing kings and Queens. The little purple fairy was happily playing when her mother stormed in. It was never a good thing when that happen the little girl takes her dolls and hides them behind her back. “That foolish woman!” Maleficent bagged her useful stuff on the uneven stone floor causing Mal to jump. The King fall from her grasp, rolling to her mother.

The horned woman takes the doll forgetting what had made her mad originally. “What is this?”

Mal looks down at the stone floor seeing that her sock has a hole in it. “It’s a king.”

Maleficent takes her staff using it to poke at the little Halflings left arm. “And in here.”

The little girl’s lips trembled as she shows her mother the Queen, it’s not Queen Belle this queen has purple hair and frilly purple dress. “That’s my Queen.”

“And where did you get them?”

“I stole them.” She had stolen them from another girl, but I changed the hair and dress color.

The woman smiles. “Well, aren’t you a nasty little girl.”

Mal looks up smiling to her mother was proud of her, she wasn’t mad that she had toys. “Does that mean I can keep them?”

Her mother laughs walking toward the fireplace where I minion had made a fire. “No.”

“Please mother, please.” Mal begs pulling on the shabby robe, like a little kid because she is a child.

The evil fairy pulls the ropes so that the child falls onto the floor, her trembling which one is now bleeding. “No. You stole which is very good, but you didn’t hide them very well.” And with that she throws the king into the fire place.

 “B…bu…But?” Mal begs trying not to cry but the tears are falling anyway. “Please?”

“You’re a villain.” She yells tossing the doll into the fire. “Villains don’t say please or beg.”

The king doll is burning his dirty white shirt and dark blue trousers are slowly being eaten away. His crown was made of metal so it’s getting redder. Sadly Mal watches as the Queen Doll burns. First her dress is reduced to cinders, then the hair gets caught. The purple hair that she had carefully painted was gone like the wick of a candle it curled into black strings. The last thing to be incased is the face the smiling face is eaten away by the fire.

That night after Mal is thrown into her bedroom, she looks out the cracked window at the mainland. She wonders what Mothers are like there. If they let their daughters play Kings and Evil queens.


End file.
